


月经

by Monsta



Category: The Garden (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 我笔下的Fletcher具有女性性器，性别认同是双性别（bi-gender）这和irl的Fletcher毫无关系，显而易见。
Relationships: Wyatt Shears/Fletcher Shears
Kudos: 4





	月经

**Author's Note:**

> 我笔下的Fletcher具有女性性器，性别认同是双性别（bi-gender）这和irl的Fletcher毫无关系，显而易见。

那天他们醒得很晚。前一天晚上他们忘了拉上窗帘。现在到处都亮堂堂的，真叫人头晕目眩，简直无处躲藏。他闭着眼睛，慢慢从梦境浮到现实。真实感逐渐占领他，他想起他是谁和他在哪。他的手臂搭在一副温暖的躯体上。他把脸贴近另一个人的后颈上蹭来蹭去。那些头发把他弄得有点痒。他动了一下手指，那感觉很新奇。他抚摸他姐姐的肚子，手指轻柔地在皮肤上打转。Fletcher呼吸平和，或许他还睡着。Wyatt亲了一下他的肩膀，手摸索到后面，揉了一下屁股然后继续往更下面摸去。他的手指分开阴唇，在那前后滑动抚摸。那里比往常更加湿润。他感到一丝兴奋。他试了一下，两节手指毫不费力地进入了阴道。他困惑地抽回手，然后看到了手上的血迹。  
Fletcher翻了个身，闭着眼揉眼睛。Wyatt还在盯着他的手看，然后看着Fletcher。他犹豫了一会，他不知道该怎么说。最后他清了清嗓子，小声地说：“Fletcher，昨天晚上我伤到你了吗？”“嗯？”Fletcher过了好一会才说，“你在说什么——哦。”Fletcher终于睁开眼睛，看到了Wyatt的手。他和Wyatt沉默地互望了一会，然后他笑了，又叹了口气，很疲惫的模样：“不，你没伤到我，小子。这是月经。”  
他坐起身，在床头柜里翻找东西，回头亲吻Wyatt的额头，然后翻身下床走出房间。Wyatt躺在床上，盯着天花板，感觉自己愚蠢透顶。他安静地躺着，听到马桶抽水的声音。过了好一阵，Fletcher依然没有回来。Wyatt拿起床边的外套，跟随着走出去。


End file.
